


Triple My Love

by SoftAnxiousShay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Captain Shiro (Voltron), Drunkenness, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Spoilers, Voltron Spoilers, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousShay/pseuds/SoftAnxiousShay
Summary: Shiro has feelings for Adam and Curtis. Adam has feelings for Shiro and Curtis. Curtis has feelings for them both. It's as simple as that. Shiro and Adam try to woo Curtis and it doesn't go exactly to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Sexual Themes Hinted, Mention of War & Mature Language]

Takashi Shirogane.

That's his name. Don't wear it out folks.

His life had been a whirlwind of challenges, obstacles and an all out complication of many things.

First, he was diagnosed with his disease when he was young. It only got worse when he got older until he lost his arm.

Second, He liked someone. A boy. And his life almost crumbled when that boy found out and he was outed.

Third, Adam left him. He left him because he chose Kerberos. But he only did it so Adam didn't suffer.

Fourth, he got abducted by aliens. And lost him arm for some alien tech.

Fifth, he escaped, got back to earth, only to he sent back into space with Keith and three other teenagers.

Sixth, he know had an entire universes hope on his shoulders and has to lead a team that consisted of kids.

Seventh, the entire battle between him and Zarkon.

Eight, oh he died.

Nine, spending a very long time watching over the team and having to let his clone become the leader.

Ten, almost not coming back to life in his clone's body.

Eleven, they almost don't make it back to earth.

Twelve, The Galra invading Earth and then the robeast situation.

Thirteen, oh their reality and every other almost being destroyed in the entirety.

Huh. Thirteen major events. But now. Captain of the Atlas. In the most confusing situation ever. Being in love with 2 men. One of then being his now husband. And the other, the kind officer who works beside him on the Atlas.

Adam and Curtis.

He's fucked.

**Time Skip**

Adam could tell there was something up with Shiro.

He could see it in the stiffness in his shoulders before he showered. In the caution in his eyes when he dressed. In the way he became more professional during work, barely even loosening up to smile at him. Adam could tell. But he tell Shiro was afraid. In those long kisses, the ones he gave when they were alone. Afraid to let him go. If it had been happening earlier, he would have chalked it up to the fact Adam almost died when Shiro was gone.

But it wasn't. This fear was different. Almost as if he was scared to love. He knew that fear. For it was his own fear he held as well. How had the kind officer who worked with him in analysis made him like this again?

**Time Skip**

Curtis sighed, drying his hair in the communal changing rooms. It was tough working with two of his crushes... Two men who were happy together.

It made him happy. Seeing how they smiles at each other. The lingering brushes of their hands. It hurt though. He wanted them to look at him like that too. Give him those smiles too. Those lingering touches...

If he told anyone, he'd get accused of being greedy or being a homewrecker or trying to use the higher ranking men for a promation. He didn't want that. He wasn't like that. He was happy being the rank he was too. He just wanted them to be happy. He just wanted to be apart of that happiness...

He had pulled his loose sweatpants on when those very two men walk in from the showers, chuckling. He straightened his back and saluted in habit.

"Captain. Commander." He address politely, his face flushing at the sight of the two men in nothing but towels.

"Curtis! At ease. We aren't on duty." Chuckled Adam, taking his glasses from his locker and putting them on. Shiro nodded, smiling amused. "S-sorry... it's a habit." Said Curtis flustered. Oh boy. His crushes were in front of him, dripping from the showers and only a towel around their waists.

"Its alright. We still have the same habit with Iverson." Chuckled Shiro. Curtis blushed and nodded, swallowing hard. Adam chuckled. "Curtis? You okay? You're bright red." Curtis squeaks and covers his mouth. "Sorry! I-its just- you're both practically naked right now. Usually I'm the only one who takes showers at this time..." He said shyly. Adam and Shiro chuckled. "Yeah so? It's alright. We don't mind." Teased Adam. Shiro smirked and shrugged as he spoke. "Got nothing to hide." They winked jokingly and Curtis wanted to faint. He pulled his shirt on quickly as he squeaked.

"Uh bye!" Curtis ran out and headed straight for his room. Shiro and Adam chuckled and began drying themselves.

"Curtis is so shy. It's almost strange cause I see him talk to others calmly." Commented Shiro. "I remember when you were like that. It was cute seeing how flustered you got." Said Adam winking at Shiro. Shiro blushed and laughed. They calmly got dressed, of course playfully nudging each other while they talked.

They walked back to their quarters, hand in hand with the corridors empty at the quiet hour. They got their room and it was peaceful. Until Adam decided to ask Shiro the question when they were in bed.

"Takashi... Do you still love me?" Shiro turned and pulled Adam close, confused and upset but nonetheless, Adam saw the love in his eyes. "Of course Adam. I love you so much. I married you for a reason silly." Said Shiro, kissing his husband's forehead. "What brought that question on?" Adam sighed. "You've been acting strange. You're tense even in the comfort of our room. Please tell me what's wrong."

Shiro sighed and pulled Adam closer, burrowing his face into his husband's neck. "Adam you know I love you right? You wouldn't leave me if... if somehow I had feelings for you and another man?" Said Shiro quietly. Adam went silent. "Takashi... of course not. Unless you cheated on me but I know you wouldn't. And it's rather hard to hide any sort of affair while we're in space." Chuckled Adam weakly. "I would be hypocritical too... because I have that fear as well..."

The two locked eyes and whispered the same question.

"Who?"

They blushed and laughed. "Takashi you go first. You had me worried for so long so you go first." Teased Adam. Shiro shoved lightly against him and chuckled. "Well... It's Curtis." He admitted. Adam sat up surprised. "Curtis! So we've both had feelings on the same guy!" They stared and laughed. Shiro pulled Adam back down into his arms and they cuddled, blushing.

"We're idiots. Of course we both like the same guy." Sighed Shiro. Adam hummed and chuckled softly. "I'm guessing this being okay is mutual then too..." Hummed Adam. Shiro chuckled and nodded. "Of course. We can't help our feelings. I'm just glad together we can like the same guy..." Adam smiled and looked up at him.

"Y'know what we should do?" He said. Shiro looked at his husband curiously. "Hmm? What should we do?" He asked. Adam grinned. "We should try and woo him together. Obviously he thinks we're attractive. That little situation in the changing rooms made it obvious." Adam winked. Shiro chuckled. "God I love you. You're so smart." Shiro kissed Adam softly. "Lets do that. Let's see if we can make him ours..." Adam smiled and kissed back.

"Mhmm... I like the sound of that Takashi..." The two chuckled, continuing to kiss as Shiro rolled over to be on top. The night quietly progressed into something more than just a loving kisses...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Mature Language & Drunkenness]

Curtis was officially, royally, screwed.

He literally woke up the morning after the changing room incident and suddenly Shiro and Adam were flirting with him???? Not during work, thank god he wouldn't of lived it down if so. But in the changing rooms, during lunch, training and every chance they got. It went on for days on end. He didn't know how to feel. His heart was racing and it almost too much for him. Everytime one of them flirted, he would run off and bump into the other. T

hus becoming a cycle of never-ending flirting and embarrassment for him.

He walked down the corridor and he tripped, somebody grabbing him before he fell.

"Oh thank you-" Curtis cut himself off with a squeak as he looked to see Adam. Adam quirked a grin and winked as he spoke. "No problem gorgeous. I'll catch you falling for me anyday." Curtis squeaked and stumbled away, mumbling about a report he had to do before running off.

Once far enough away to be sure Adam hadn't followed, he sighed and leaned against the wall. Taking a few breath, he straightened up and walked into the lunch hall and got food. He sat down at a table with his lunch and began eating his sandwich.

It was quiet so that was good. No Shiro or Adam yet. If Adam was in the corridor, then it was likely Shiro was who he would bump into next. It was often Shiro in the lunch hall anyway. Hopefully he could eat in peace for once though. It wasn't like he hated being flirted on. But he was just a communications and analysis officer. They were married. To each other!

He didn't know how to feel... The whole situation confused him and played with his emotions. Giving him hope that they felt the same... But that had to be impossible... They loved each other. They couldn't possibly like him like that... He finished his sandwich and took a sip of water when he heard the sound of trays hitting the table.

Looking up, it was Shiro- And Adam?!?! This was new! They never approached him together before!

He sucked in a sharp breath and they gave him a smile. A smile he had wanted for so long. His heart lurched in his chest. Why were they giving him this smile? Suddenly... He felt the wave of pain he often got from things like this. The empty feeling of unrequited feelings...

"Hey Curtis. How's your day been?" Asked Shiro. How- how had his day been?! They knew exactly- "What?" Squeaked Curtis, blushing. He couldn't help it. They were his crushes! He might be an adult but that didn't stop him having crushes! "How was your day? You okay? You seem a bit flustered." Chuckled Adam winking flirtatiously.

He couldn't do this anymore. It hurt him too much and confused him too often. He couldn't do It. He stood up fast and looked down, avoiding his eyes. His hands stayed by his side, shaking.

"Is this some game to you two! Is my feelings just some plaything! Who told you! Was it Griffin?! Or Kinkade?! Nadia?!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. Everything came flooding out. Curtis was glad the hall was empty apart from them. Shiro's eyes widened and Adam gasped.

"Oh god no Curtis what-" He didn't care who had spoken.

"Because it hurts! It hurts because I know you two are happy. Happy together! This is torture! False hope! It confuses me too much! Why are you-" He cut himself off as he covered his mouth, unexpected tears suddenly streaming down his face. He sobbed and he couldn't face them after saying that. He couldn't. Not after snapping at them so strongly. He didn't mean to snap but he couldn't help it.

He was meant to be the cheerful one on the Atlas. The one who lifted everyone's spirits. The one never got upset. Who never got mad. He was gentle and kind. But this was something he couldn't deal with. He couldn't... He..

"How can you do this to me?"

He looked at them in the eyes and before they could speak, he ran off. He couldn't handle this. He ran to his quarters and was glad his bunkmates were at the mini party in the Atlas lounge. He hid underneath the covers and cried into his pillow. Curtis cried for a few minutes before sighing. No more tears left. Rolling onto his back, he sighed and clutched his hair.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself. Rubbing his cheeks free from tears, he sat up and sighed.

... Getting drunk didn't seem too bad right now...

Since the Atlas had recently stopped to fuel up, the crew had mostly been on leave. It wasn't Curtis' type of scene but he could enjoy a couple of drinks ever now and again... maybe tonight he could drink away his sorrows... He got up and changed into his civilian clothes before leaving the room and joined the party. Alcohol seemed like a good idea... He didn't drink much at first. He had never been much of a drinker.

Well that was until he saw Adam and Shiro join the party. Of course they would be here, idiot.

He quickly ordered himself something strong and downed it, soon ordering some more again with a cheerful smile to hide his pain. The night went by fast after that. He didn't have too much to drink but he didn't drink often so he got drunk much easier. He could remember stumbling into strong arms, becoming blushy and giggly. He could remember being flirty and flustered. He could remember loosing his footing and someone catching him.

Beautiful eyes gazing at him...

He remembered someone carrying him and giving him clothes to wear as pyjamas. He could remember getting upset and being held close and two voices whispering how much he mattered.... He could remember feeling... loved.

But by who?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Serious Talk, Hangovers, Mature Language & Sexual Themes Hinted]

Curtis groaned, the smell of food hitting him as he woke up. He shifted to his side and immediately noticed a difference.

The was a couch. Not his bed. He wasn't in his bunk.

Clearly this room had to belong to a high ranking officer.

But who?

He looked over himself confused and rubbed his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the room. Was he in pyjamas? Clearly someone who was a little shorter than him but much more broader than he was as the clothes he wore were baggy on him but didn't go all the down. The shirt had ridden up at his side and the sweatpants didn't go past his ankles. In his hungover state, he could tell whoever's clothes he was wearing had only changed his clothes. No obvious aches or pains to suggest he had been taken advantage of. If the fact he had been given a blanket too didn't suggest whoever helped him had cared somewhat about his wellbeing.

_But who???_

He tried to look around and find something he could recognise. He sat up and groaned, his head beginning to pound in his skull. Ah. This was why he didn't drink. He looked and found painkillers on the coffee table with a glass of water. He heard humming and shuffling where the smell of food was coming room.

Wait. The only ones on the Atlas who had an actual kitchen with their own room was...

Adam walked in, glasses on, and carrying a plate of food and he smiled softly at him. "Morning Curtis. I hope you slept well. Here I made you some breakfast..." Said Adam, putting the plate down in front of him. "What- why- I-" Curtis stuttered confused beginning to panic.

"Hey hey hey... Don't panic... Look umm.. I need to get Shiro up. He had a couple last night too but not as many as you... Once he's up too... We'll talk okay? Clearly... Clearly there's been a few misunderstandings..." Said Adam, giving him a kind smile. Curtis nodded nervously and Adam relaxed a little.

"I'll go wake up the Captain then." Said Adam, giving a playful wink. He... He was just being playful. Not flirty. Curtis cracked a smile and Adam smiled warmly back, turning toward what he guess was the bedroom. Curtis slowly sat on the couch in the middle, hesitantly beginning to slowly eat the food he had been given.

He took the painkillers and- holy shit this was the best meal he had in months!

Even with his hangover, he could tell this was beautifully cooked. He drank some water and sighed in relief as his headache had began to ease up and he ate some more. He perked up at hearing a squeal and soft chuckling and his heart panged painfully in his chest as he sighed, pausing from eating. So much for drinking away his sorrows...

He ran a hand through his hair and winced. He probably looked like shit right now. Nervously, he fiddled with the edge of the blanket. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of feet and he saw Shiro and Adam stumble out into the bedroom. Shiro's eyes fell on him and Curtis looked down quickly, heart pounding.

"Why don't you sit down Takashi... I'll bring you through some food.. we can eat and talk..." Said Adam softly. Shiro nodded knowingly, kissing Adam's cheek softly before sitting down. Curtis felt relieved he hadn't seen but he heard the soft contact, swallowing hard.

"Adam's a good cook. Much better than those MRE meals." Chuckled Shiro nervously. Wait- why was he nervous? Curtis looked up shyly and nodded. "Yeah..." He said softly. Adam came back through with two plates, one for himself and one for Shiro. He set them down and the two began eating. Curtis nervously continued to eat, avoiding eye contact.

"Th-thank you Adam..." Squeaked Curtis. What? He had to say something! Adam smiled softly. "It's nothing Curtis..." They all soon finished, Shiro taking some painkillers like Curtis had done earlier and suddenly Curtis was even more nervous. He unknowingly pulled the blanket into his arms and fidgeted. Could you blame him? These two men had captured his heart... He felt the couch shift and he sucked in a breath as two hands went over his. Adam and Shiro sat either side of him. He stared at their hands. So warm...

"Curtis... you okay?" Asked Shiro. "Why? I-" Blurted Curtis and he blushed. "Why... just explain all of this to me... A-All I know is that one day you two suddenly started flirting with me and I didn't know how to handle it... D-did someone tell you..." Curtis silenced himself and tensed. "Curtis... tell us what?" Asked Adam softly. Curtis sighed. There was no point in hiding anything now.

"..That I have a major crush on you both? Which yeah I know, is pretty much setting myself up for heartache. I can't help it..." Admitted Curtis. Shiro squeezed his hand. "Hey... Curtis look at us..." Said Shiro softly. Curtis hesitantly lifted his head and looked at them. They were smiling softly and- blushing?? "We didn't get told. We... We flirted with you because we like you Curtis." Said Shiro sheepishly. Adam nodded. "Yeah.. We were going to explain that to you yesterday... but you ran off before we could say..." Explained Adam. Curtis looked at them both, eyes wide and mouth open.

"You... You like me? This isn't some joke?" Asked Curtis softly. "I'm too hungover to joke Curtis." Chuckled Shiro. Adam shook his head amused. "Really. We like you. We were terrified to tell each other but we did. And we wanted to woo you together. Yesterday in the lunch hall... we were planning on asking you out. Together." Admitted Adam. Curtis gasped and squeezed their hands.

"Oh my god- and I yelled at you both- I'm so sorry!" Panicked Curtis, closing his eyes. "Hey hey hey... It's okay Curtis. It's our fault. We didn't realise that flirting with you confused you... we kinda forgot that it's rather public that Adam and I are married..." Said Shiro sheepishly. Curtis shook his head. "I didn't mind the flirting... it confused me of course... I liked it but..." Curtis sighed. He didn't want to be so vulnerable but at least... At least it was with these two...

"It's a harsh reality for me being openly polyamoury. That's why I haven't been in a relationship for a long time... And even with liking you both... people think the worst things.." Explained Curtis. He gave them a small smile though. "But I never thought... I never thought you two would ever like me back... And that... that makes me happy." Adam chuckled. "Of course we do Curtis. You're a wonderful man. You're always kind and open with everyone..." Shiro nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Not to mention you're very handsome." Said Shiro winking. Curtis blushed and squeaked softly, Adam and Shiro chuckling. Adam shuffled a little closer to him and Shiro smiled knowingly. Curtis turning and focused on Adam only for his blush to deepen at the closeness.

"So... what do you say? Be our boyfriend?" Asked Adam shyly. Curtis smiled and giggled shyly. "Yeah... I'd like that..." He said quietly. Shiro smiled and leaned closer, resting his head into Curtis' shoulder. "I think Adam wants to kiss you..." Whispered Shiro. Curtis blushed and swallowed hard as Adam blushed also. "Can I?" Whispered Adam, making eye contact with Curtis. Curtis sucked in a quiet breath and nodded, relaxing. "Yeah..." Whispered Curtis.

Adam leaned forward slowly, the two slowly closing their eyes until Adam's lips touched Curtis'. Curtis gasped softly but relaxed, kissing back shyly. Shiro smiled and kissed the exposed part of Curtis' shoulder, the lended shirt slipping off his shoulder. Adam pulled Curtis closer with his free hand as he kissed him, the two losing themselves in it. Shiro chuckled.

"Adam... Don't hog him all to yourself baby..." Teased Shiro. Adam pulled back as Curtis blushed bright red, squeaking shyly. Adam stuck his tongue out at Shiro playfully and chuckled. Nonetheless, Shiro turned Curtis to face him and smiled softly. "May I kiss you?" He asked, leaning close.

Curtis nodded, Shiro moving a little faster than Adam did and kissed him. The two of them closed their eyes and Curtis gasped into the kiss as Shiro pulled him close, Curtis having to let go of their hands to grasp Shiro's shirt to stabilise his balance as he kissed him. Adam moved closer to behind Curtis and placed his hands on his hips, kissing his neck softly to ground him before leaning to his ear.

"He's quite the kisser... isn't he? He can be quite rough..." Whispered Adam. Curtis' eyes went wide and he squeaked and pulled back from the kiss. "A-Adam!" He stuttered surprised. Shiro laughed and pulled them all into a hug. "Ignore that.. Adam is just trying to tease you.." Chuckled Shiro. Curtis blushed and snuggled into them both.

Adam and Shiro shared a smile, leaning over Curtis a little to kiss. Curtis shyly watched, a smile on his lips. These two were his boyfriends now... Adam pulled back and smiled before cuddling them both. Shiro followed his actions and Curtis chuckled happily.

"Hey... we still have a week before the Atlas goes back into duty... how about you spend it with us Curtis?" Suggested Adam. Curtis smiled and Shiro looked at him with hope.

"I'd love to..."


End file.
